Head Games
by Renthead015
Summary: I extended this one-shot into a short story. Chase is confused about his feelings after his encounter with Adams in "We Need the Eggs". Changed Genre and the Rating to T just to be safe. Now has a fourth chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**This is how I pictured Chase's thoughts during the last scene of "We Need the Eggs." **

**Disclaimer: I do not own House and/or its characters. The plot is based on an episode of House but it is not an exact replica.**

Robert Chase took the long ride down the hospital's elevator alone for once. He took the time to think about the days events and the doll. Obviously he wasn't so naive as to think that no one ever used a doll to satisfy them, but to have an actual relationship with the doll was crazy. Even though it had nothing to do with his sickness it was still kind of sick.

House had compared each of his team members' sex lives to that doll. Chase couldn't help but think that House was right, but that was before. Even though he had slept with countless women solely for pleasure he had found love, then heartbreak. It was like a pattern for Chase and it was what he had been trying to avoid after Cameron had left him. It was the reason he had been sleeping with any woman he could get his hands on.

Now that he had loved and lost again he would not become that womanizer again. He was getting too old for that shit. Of course that didn't mean he would fall in love so easily again. Chase was a changed man and he needed to take the time to figure out exactly what that change meant.

As Chase stepped off the elevator and onto the first floor of PPTH he noticed Dr. Jessica Adams reading a patient file by the reception desk. He made his way toward her to say goodbye. House had been torturing the both of them all day about dating. He had blatantly told Chase to "man up" and ask her out during their deliberation.

He'd be lying if he said he had never thought about asking her out. When they first met Chase was immediately attracted to her and they flirted all the time from day one. Knowing that she was a colleague Chase wanted to wait awhile before making any moves. He only planned on sleeping with her at least once, nothing long term. But he knew it would be awkward for them at work if he didn't play his cards just right. He also didn't want House to rub it in their faces if it happened.

After Moira came into the picture Chase didn't see a reason to sleep around anymore. He also didn't plan on looking for a relationship right away, especially in the work place. He had pretty much decided not to pursue anything with Adams, and after today he was fairly certain that she didn't want to sleep with him.

Chase walked behind Adams and leaned over as he was passing bye to say, "See you tomorrow."

Before he made it to the doors Adams stopped him, "Chase wait." He turned to give her his full attention. "Do you…want to…get a drink?"

This was not what he was expecting especially after the everything that had happened today. The only thought running through his mind at her question was _why?_ Why did she suddenly want to have a drink after House had pressured them all day. House had done the same thing to Park last week and Adams hadn't stepped up to stake any claim on Chase then. Park did have this thing about Adams being the beautiful one or something.

"To annoy Park or to prove House wrong?" He needed to know before being part of it.

She looked slightly confused at his response. "Oh I…it's just um…I think it's time for a change." It sounded like a question.

Chase was somewhat surprised, especially since she had said that she didn't want him to ask her out. Though, technically she didn't say that. He furrowed his brow in confusion at her but he didn't know what to say. He told himself that he wasn't going to sleep around but drinks with a coworker didn't count. However, the way she had asked him didn't imply that it was just drinks with a coworker.

Chase didn't plan on having a relationship with anyone at this stage let alone a coworker. The last time he got involved with someone at work it ended in heartbreak. The last time he had attempted to get involved with someone at work it ended up in rejection and a bruised ego, but not complete heartbreak.

Of course she wasn't asking him to marry her it was just a drink…which could lead to so much more. Knowing the sting of rejection and how much it could sting, Chase didn't want to flat out say, _"No."_ He also didn't want to give her false hope.

He looked at her standing there waiting for an answer. She seemed somewhat less confident than her usual spitfire self. He could only say one thing though, "I don't…really think that's a good idea for me right now."

His heart sank as her smile faded, but she put up a strong facade to hide any weakness. "House has a way of getting into people's heads." She smiled at him.

"Yeah." Chase smiled at her as he turned to leave noting her forced smile. He walked through the glass doors of PPTH leaving her standing in the lobby.

_"House has a way of getting into people's heads." Does he?_ Chase wasn't sure anymore. He liked to believe that he could outsmart House but he always proved Chase wrong. Maybe House's manipulation wasn't meant to make the two of them think that they wanted a relationship. Maybe House had this whole situation thought out, an awkward proposal and rejection that could only leave the two of them thinking _what if?_

Chase turned back toward the hospital to see if Adams was still standing there. Maybe he could go back and tell her he changed his mind. She was gone, and so was any reason for him to go back inside. He needed to get House out of his mind because he was completely screwing with Chase's decision making process. Maybe he would go get that drink. Alone.

* * *

**A/N: After seeing episode 8.17: "We Need the Eggs", I felt the urge to write something. I promised myself that I would not write another House fanfic. It's not that I don't like **_**House**_** fanfics, I just don't feel like I'm good at writing them. **

**My only other House fanfic wasn't very popular but it received more attention once I brought in a slight Chase/Adams pairing. In my profile I stated that I don't really have a permanent ship for **_**House **_**except that I am all for any Chase pairing short of slash pairings. **

**Going into this season I wasn't too fond of Adams character because she seemed to just be another pretty face. She's grown an me as the season has developed and I would really like to see the obvious chemistry between her and Chase be acted upon.**

**She went for it in this episode and Chase turned her down. Why? Of course it's probably because Chase has changed his ways and doesn't want to sleep with everyone anymore, but it's just a drink! I hope the writers aren't just going to leave this relationship the way it is. **

**I feel bad for Adams though. She gave the patient all this advice and attempted to follow her own advice and failed. What is this going to do for her self-confidence. Her confession about her husband's infidelity made my heart sink. I knew that she was hurt by him cheating, but right after their honeymoon? That's a real dog if you ask me.**

**I hope this rambling wasn't too much; I don't usually like to write A/Ns that are this long but I just wanted you all to know my thought process. I'm also writing this at 1a.m. so it's all just pouring out of me. I hope you enjoyed this. I just felt it had to be done.**

**Peace, love, and all of the above.**

**~Renthead01**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own House, I promise.**

_The hospital was dark and quiet. There was no one around as he made his way to the diagnostics office. He walked in and found Alison with her white overcoat on. "Hello Robert."_

_"Alison, what are you doing here?"_

_She smiled at him and walked passed him and down the hall. He followed her slowly until she walked into a patient's room. He hesitated before going inside, but she was gone. There was someone in the hospital bed but the white sheet was covering the entire body. _

_"Alison? What's going on?" He looked around the room for her but there was no trace of her anywhere. He went out into the hallway and looked up and down the hall. There wasn't a single person in sight. "Alison?" he shouted into the darkness. There was no answer._

_"She's gone." Chase turned with a start to find another blonde woman standing in the doorway of the patient's room._

_"Moira?" He was confused. He didn't think he would ever see her again. Was she sick? What was she doing here?_

_"Hello Robert. I came to say goodbye."_

_"Goodbye? I thought you said goodbye before you went back to the convent."_

_"I had to say goodbye," she said again before walking out of the room and down the hallway. He went after her but her pace seemed quicker than his. She turned a corner and when he finally rounded it she was gone. _

_"Moira?" Behind him Chase heard movement coming from one of the rooms. He hurried down the hallway toward the sound and stopped when a figure emerged from the diagnostics office._

_"Why are you still pining after her?" Dr. House stood there looming over Chase. "She said goodbye and now she's gone. Stop looking for someone who's not there."_

_"But she was there. I saw her."_

_"Yes, she _was_ there. Now she's gone."_

_"Where is everybody?" _

_"Don't you see? You're alone."_

_"No I'm not. You're here."_

_"I'm not good company."_

_"But technically I'm not alone as long as you are here." Then Chase had a thought, "And the patient! The patient is here so I'm not alone."_

_"Keep telling yourself that." House turned to go back into the office._

_"House, wait." Chase went to follow him, "What's going o-" The question died on his lips as he saw that House too had disappeared. "House? Come on you can't leave me too." Chase went back into the hallway. "Hello," he called out, "Is there anybody here? Where is everybody?"_

_Chase quickly walked down the hallway toward the elevators. It seemed to take longer than usual so he began to jog toward them instead that's when he noticed that the hallway seemed to be stretching out in front of him. "No," he breathed out, then he screamed it louder, "No!" He ran toward the elevators now, as fast as he could but they only seemed to stretch further away from him._

_Finally he collapsed on his knees onto the floor, out of breath. He started to shake with panic as he realized he truly was alone. He couldn't get out of the hospital and he was all alone, it terrified him. Maybe that's how he could get out of here. "I'm afraid. Is that what you want? Did you want me to admit that I'm terrified right now?"_

_The sound of a machine beeping caught his attention as he realized he was right outside of the patient's room. "So technically I'm not alone, but I may as well be since you're unconscious." He got up from the floor and walked over to the patient. He stared at the sheet before he decided that he wanted to find out what he was dealing with. Pulling back the sheet he quickly revealed the patient. _

_Immediately he jumped back in shock. "Adams?" Laying before him hooked up to the machinery was none other than Doctor Jessica Adams. He reached out to shake her while calling her name, "Adams? Adams, please wake up." When she didn't respond he quickly checked her pulse and removed the breathing mask to see if she could breath on her own. She seemed fine but he had to figure out what was wrong with her. He had to save her._

* * *

The buzzing of an alarm clock woke Doctor Robert Chase with a start. His nightmare was still fresh in his mind, it was the third time this week he had had a dream that ended with Dr. Adams unconscious in a hospital bed. Each time he'd had the dream he woke up before he was able to save her. _Damn it. What does it mean?_ Was his subconscious trying to tell him something? Was Dr. Adams sick or was he sick and the Dr. Adams was just a way of telling him that. Maybe he had to fix things with Adams since it had been a little awkward since he'd turned her drink offer down.

"Whatever it is, I have to get to work."

* * *

When Chase arrived at the hospital he decided that he needed to talk to Adams. She hadn't spoken to him directly in days. Sure, they traded diagnosis's back and forth but that was all work. Usually they debated over a patient's ethical decisions or discussed issues in their own lives or even House's. However, lately she had been quiet and detached. _This is all House's fault._ House had planted the idea of a relationship into their mind but Chase knew House. He would never play matchmaker unless he had an ulterior motive, House loved to mess with people.

"Why can't you just tell us what is really on your mind?"

"Are you talking to me or thinking out loud?" Chase didn't realize he had already boarded the elevator inside the hospital. He wasn't even aware he said anything out loud as he looked over at Doctor Chi Park who was staring at him questioningly.

"When did you get in here?"

"I said, 'Hi,' to you when you walked into the hospital. You've been in some sort of daze this whole time so I guess you didn't notice me."

"Sorry. I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Women problems?"

"What? Why-what would give you that idea?"

"The way you just answered and the fact that every single nurse that greeted you on the way in didn't get so much as a nod from you."

"Ugh!" He rubbed a hand over his face. "I'm becoming the office prick."

"No you're not. You've had that title for a while now."

He shot a shocked look at her, though by now he shouldn't be shocked at what she said. She always said things that some people might find offensive. That's why they worked so well together. In fact, if there was anyone he could talk to about his nightmares it was probably her. "Can I talk to you in private before we get to the office?"

"If you plan on making a move I have to warn you that I punched the last doctor who made a move on me in the face."

He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. "I'm not going to make a move, I promise. I just need some insight."

The elevator pinged letting them off on their floor. "Let's talk in the break room, there shouldn't be anyone in there right now." She led the way and made sure no one was in the room before waving Chase in and shutting the door.

Chase proceeded to tell her about his dreams leaving out the part about being Adams being the patient in the bed. "I wake up every time before I'm able to save the patient."

"So each of the women that you have loved show up only to disappear shortly after?" she asked while pacing the room.

"Yes."

"Then, House shows up and tells you they are gone and there is no one else left except you him and the patient. You're basically alone and you can't escape."

"Weird right?"

"Do you think that maybe your subconscious that you are afraid of being alone?"

"What? No. I'm only alone so that I can understand what I want out of life right now."

"So you aren't seeing anyone?"

"No. After Moira I decided I wasn't going to sleep around and I wasn't ready for another relationship."

"You fell in love with Moira after knowing her for a couple of days. That relationship was doomed to fail. You're life isn't a romance novel you know."

"I know that."

"It's been months you can't close yourself off from relationships because of one bad break-up."

"Two bad break-ups."

"After the first one you became a playboy so that doesn't count. You've basically cut yourself off from women because you matured enough to realize you want a real relationship but you fell in love with the first girl you let in."

"Are you saying I should date again?"

"I'm not saying you should go around asking for phone numbers…just…if a possibility presents itself don't immediately turn it away. In your dream you're trapped at work. Since you're alone the only thing happening in your life is your work. You're kind of turning into House."

Realization dawned on Chase. "Shit. It all makes sense now. House was trying to warn me not to become him. I'll be stuck in this place and then the whole Adams debacle-"

"Wait, what?"

"What?"

"You said something about Adams. Was she in your dream too."

He sighed defeated, "Yeah, I kind of left that part out. Each time it turned out that Adams was the patient. She was unconscious and before I could figure out how to help her I always wake up."

"I told her not to sleep with you."

"We didn't sleep together. And what's wrong with sleeping with me."

"Chase you like her and she's in your dream because you want her to be."

"Then why isn't she awake. Why isn't it some erotic fantasy instead of some horrible nightmare."

"You've already lived out the Doctor/patient fantasy, why would you need to dream about it?" she said with a smile.

"Very funny."

"I thought it was."

"You're supposed to be helping me here."

At that moment the door to the break room opened up and Adams started to walk in. She stopped when she saw the two doctors who had suddenly become silent. "Oh sorry, did I interrupt something? I just wanted a quick snack."

Park was the first to speak up, "No. Go right ahead."

"Okay." Adams walked in and got her apple as the other two doctors remained silent. Chase watched her walk up to a fruit basket and grab an apple before rinsing it in the sink. She turned to leave and looked back once before walking back out of the room and closing the door.

Chase let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "Smooth move bucko," Park said before hitting Chase's arm.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Something obviously happened between you two because she's avoiding you."

"She's not avoiding me."

"Yes, she is. You know, there's a reason I told her not to sleep with you."

"Yeah, because it would make work awkward."

"No, it's because she's too vulnerable. While your failed marriage led to a series of women falling at your feet, hers led to self-consciousness and vulnerability."

"How would you know that? She doesn't talk to you."

"I hear things and I'm a woman. When a man is unfaithful to us we question why and all of our imperfections overpower everything else. She was only married a few week before her husband started cheating on her. Of course a woman is going to feel self conscious after that."

"What does that have to do with sleeping with me?"

"She obviously likes you. She wouldn't be able to sleep with you without wanting more."

"I told you I'm not sleeping around anymore. I'm actually looking for a relationship."

"Well, I didn't really think you'd changed your mind. It's obvious that you have the hots for her but how was I supposed to know you liked her."

"I didn't say I liked her."

"You didn't need to."

"Well, none of that matters because we can't mix work with pleasure. Besides, she probably wouldn't go out with me anyway."

"First of all it's not just pleasure because you actually like her. Second, what did you do?"

"She kind of asked me out and I turned her down."

"What? Chase she took a chance even though I told her not to. She fought through her vulnerability and you just plowed right through her confidence."

"You make me sound like some kind of villain."

"You are. How long will it be before she feels confident enough to go out again. She's in the same boat as you, she's using work to fill that void of loneliness."

"I didn't know okay. I thought I was looking out for both of us. I needed time after Moira and I didn't want any awkwardness at work."

"You've spent enough time moping over Moira. She was just a stepping stone in the path to get you on the right track for your future. You weren't in love with her, you only felt that way because you finally had something real after all the one night stands."

"Are you suggesting I go out with Adams?"

"I'm not suggesting anything but you do have to rectify that situation." I watched as Park attempted to calm herself down.

"We're late and House is probably cooking up a story right now so we'd better go."

_"You have to save her."_

I turned back to Park, "What?"

"I said you're right, but you better fix this as soon as possible."

With that I turned back and walk through the door with Park rushing to keep up with me.

* * *

**A/N: So, I caved. A few of you asked for more than a one-shot and I couldn't just leave you all hanging. This will still only be a short story but I decided to continue for the time being. I will probably only do one more chapter because I already have an idea of where I want this to go. Since you took the time to review I figured I'd take the time to write a full short story. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it because I really like Park. She's so quirky and unpredictable. I'm sorry Adams was only in her for like one second but I promise she will be in the next chapter whether or not it is the last chapter.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Peace, love, and all of the above.**

**~Renthead01**

**P.S. Bonus points for a dream sequence. They're not my favorite thing to write, but sometimes they're necessary.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I just edited this chapter and part of the last chapter and I noticed I switched between third and first person POV in each chapter. Since this is already up I decided to leave it that way and hope it doesn't annoy anyone. That's what I get for writing at 1a.m. Sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own House.**

House and his team looked over their patient's files and deliberated over possible illnesses for a few minutes before House sent everyone out on separate tasks. Chase and Taub were going to test the patient's blood and urine while Adams and Park went to the patient's home.

"Why is it that the girls get to go see this guy's mansion while we're stuck testing his waste?" Taub complained. There current patient, Bradley Bankovsky was the heir to a multi-million dollar trust fund that his grandfather had built for him. He would one day be the CEO of a big corporation that was to remain nameless to everyone in the hospital because of recent death threats that the company had been receiving.

"The mansion is probably under special surveillance," Chase stated as he studied a sample of blood under a microscope. "They'll be lucky if they can get past the gate without getting caught, so we actually lucked out this time."

"Unless they use their feminine charms on the gatekeeper."

"True. So maybe House sent them for a reason."

"But if their feminine charms don't work they can be in lots of trouble."

"I doubt it." Chase looked up at Taub, "Security guards are not cops, bribing them is not a crime."

"Sometimes their feminine charms don't work though, at least not on you," Taub said as he went back to his urine sample.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean that you and Adams have been working together for months and you flirt like crazy all the time." Taub looked up.

"Yeah, so."

"So I know the two of you didn't sleep together but she's been avoiding you."

"She hasn't been avoiding me."

"Oh come on, everyone's noticed."

"Look nothing happened. And House hasn't noticed or he would have said something by now."

"While House can be a total dick, he can see how this is affecting Adams and chose to butt out except where it matters."

"Where it matters?"

"Why do you think you're here with me instead of with Adams?"

"That son of a bitch. Why didn't he say something?"

"I told you he may be a di-"

"No no. I got that, but why didn't any of you tell me you noticed something."

"I'm telling you now."

"Yeah and Park just told me about an hour ago. How the hell was I supposed to notice?"

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What happened?"

"Nothing. She asked me out to drinks and I told her I wasn't ready for that."

Taub stared at Chase stunned. "You turned down drinks with her? The two of you have been flirting back and forth for months and you turned her down? For drinks? You sure know how to send mixed signals."

"Look, I don't know what I was thinking. House had been pushing us and pushing us and I reached my breaking point. I wanted to prove him wrong. I really don't want to be that guy that goes after whoever crosses his path."

"You don't. You never slept with Thirteen."

"I asked."

"You asked? What th- Never mind. There are plenty of women that work in this hospital that you've never had any relations with like the nurses or the hot doctor who works the floor below us whose name I can never remember because I call her 'the vixen'"

"It's Dr. Telease," Chase laughed, "You've got a point."

"See. Don't let House fool you into thinking you are doing something wrong. You are turning your life around but that doesn't mean you have to be alone in the process. I know it may have taken a toll on you after Moira left but after all the two of you have been through, you and Adams deserve to have some fun. Nobody said that you had to proclaim your love for her and get married. The both of you have been down that path so you are a little bit more protective of your trust."

"Wow. All of this coming from the lying, cheating, divorcee." House walked into the room sometime during Taub's speech.

"I didn't say I'm an expert."

"Yet you want him to trust you?"

"Well…"

"Never mind that. Park and Adams found some interesting toxins in this guys ventilation system."

"You couldn't just page us?" Chase asked.

"I was in Wilson's office when I found out and I heard Taub giving you advice on my way back. I thought I'd stop by and listen."

Taub rolled his eyes and Chase grinned in his direction. House walked out and the other two doctors followed.

* * *

After the team pieced together what could have caused the patient's symptoms they went to treat the patient. Following House's orders the doctors were to separate into teams because the patient had to be observed over night. Each team would take a shift to stay at the hospital so that everyone had a chance to sleep. Unlike House's usual process, he told his "ducklings" to pick their partner.

"Taub," Park immediately exclaimed.

"Park," Taub answered simultaneously leaving no doubt in Chase's mind exactly what they were doing. Obviously Adams figured it out too as she looked at her colleagues in annoyance.

"Great," House spoke up. "Since Park and Taub volunteered, Adams and Chase can take the first shift."

Adams looked shocked at the prospect but Chase couldn't help but thinking House was doing this on purpose as well. _He must be getting laid if he's actually trying to help me out._

The doctors went their separate ways. Chase and Adams brought the patient to the observation room and double checked all of the equipment before sitting behind their computers in silence. Chase watched as Adams pretended to be engrossed in whatever was on the screen in front of her even though the image had stayed the same since they had walked in.

"So are you just planning on not talking to me while we're here?" Chase asked while staring at his own computer screen.

"No. I'll update you on the patient's heart rate and BP every once in a while."

Chase chuckled, "So that's it. You're just going to keep avoiding me."

"I'm not avoiding you. Why would I be avoiding you?"

"Look, I'm sorry I turned you down." Chase turned to look at her. "I was really confused at the time. I didn't mean to make it feel like a rejection."

"I'm a big girl Chase. I'm not moping around because my 8th grade crush broke my heart. Don't flatter yourself."

"What? I didn't say you were moping. But I understand if you're a little hurt by the whole thing."

"Can we not talk about this?"

"We need to talk about it because if we don't, we will never be able to put it behind us and move on."

"I'm moving on just fine."

"No-" Chase's voice had gained volume so he lowered it slightly before continuing, "No you're not. Adams look at me." She turned away from the computer screen. "When I left the hospital that night, I had every intention of turning back and taking you up on your offer. By the time I turned around you were nowhere in sight. I figured it was fate's way of telling me that it wasn't meant to be. Now, I know that I screwed up."

Emotion shone in Adams eyes as she listened to him. She cleared her throat before speaking, "No Chase. You didn't screw anything up. It just wasn't meant to be. We work together so we shouldn't do anything that might jeopardize our work relationship. I've only been avoiding you because I was embarrassed. It was a shot to my ego which has kind of been mending since my divorce. It stung a little but then I realized that you were right."

"No, no I wasn't. We c-"

"No Chase. You were right. House is also right, I can't let my charity work shield me from all possible relationships. It might take a little while for me to meet someone but I'm going to try to go out more."

"Adams, please. We can go out for drinks or coffee. As friends. I just…I want to prove to you that I can be more than just a colleague for you."

She bit her bottom lip nervously. "Chase, I don't know if I can do that."

"Why not? We work together it doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"I spend enough time with you at work to know that if we see each other outside of work…it's a big risk for me."

"A risk? What do you mean?"

"Chase I'm a hopeless romantic who had her dreams shattered by a messy divorce. All I need is another "Prince Charming" to swoop me up and turn me into that girl again."

"I don't understand." Chase was completely confused.

"Chase, I can't be your friend outside of the workplace because work is a controlled environment. Outside of work I can't prevent myself from falling for you."

Chase sat there speechless at her words. He wasn't sure how to react as a million thoughts became jumbled in his mind.

Adams looked as if she were on the verge of tears. "Please, say something."

Chase paused his brain and made his mouth move, "I don't know what to say."

"Yeah. I didn't think you'd be able to handle that." Adams turned to face the computer. "I don't want things to become weird between us. Maybe we should forget this conversation ever happened and start over. Patient's vitals are stable-"

"Adams," Chase said as he moved forward to turn her chair toward his own. He wanted to say something. She waited expectantly for him to continue but the words would not come to him. He felt something but he didn't know how to say it. He didn't want to go back to work he wanted to keep talking. He wanted to keep talking to her, he wanted to take her out, and he wanted to make her see what he felt. As Adams stared at him confused he didn't know what to say to make her believe him. He studied her big brown eyes, so deep and full of emotion. Her smooth skin that he wanted to reach out and touch, caress it until she shivered. Her lips so full and inviting.

She was about to move away when he pushed himself forward. Chase let his lips come crashing down on hers and felt her squeal of surprise push through him. He knew they were at work and that they were supposed to be watching the patient, but he wanted nothing more than to devour her, body and soul, right there. Adams easily melted into his kiss and he let his lips move over hers as his hands came up to caress her beautiful face and continue a path through her hair. She moaned in pleasure so he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss allowing his tongue to get acquainted with hers.

He felt her hands as they traveled down his arms then back up again as she squeezed his biceps. Her hands continued their path meeting at his chest as she slid her hands under his white overcoat. He let the fabric slip off his shoulders just as he heard a sound in the doorway.

"Ahem."

The two doctors quickly pulled apart and adjusted themselves as if to hide what they had been doing. Chase looked over and saw Park and Taub standing in the doorway. "We'd hate to interrupt," Taub started with an amused smile on his face, "but it's our turn to watch the patient."

"How's he doing by the way?" Park chimed in with a knowing smile.

"Erm…he's doing well," Chase attempted to sound normal. "His vitals are stable and he's just been sleeping soundly this whole time.

Park and Taub proceeded to stand there smiling and Chase noticed the blush that crept up on Adams cheeks. It was adorable and he couldn't help but smile. "Well if you two are coming in, I guess we should be leaving." Chase got up and helped Adams get up as she led the way out.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Taub called behind them.

Chase smiled as he placed his hand on Adams' lower back guiding her down the corridor. "So," he grabbed her attention. "You're place or mine."

Adams looked at him unamused causing him to feel slightly confused. _She doesn't regret this does she?_ A smirk crawled onto her face as she said, "How about a drink first?"

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Here it is the final chapter and the longest chapter I've written for fanfiction so far. Yes this is the final chapter but don't fret my friends because you have inspired me to do another House fic. I thought about extending this one but I realized that extending a one-shot into a multi-chapter fic can be kind of challenging. I had an idea that I wanted to stick with so I stuck with it.**

**Now, while I will be doing another fanfic it may be a few weeks before I post it. I just found out that Jennifer Morrison is coming back for the season finale of House so my head is swarming with reasons she would be back. I always loved Chameron and having Cameron back is making me feel less inspired to write Chase/Adams fan fiction. But since you all have inspired me so much to write this much I will definitely do another Chase/Adams fic. Maybe I'll even do it from both character's POVs. **

**As always thank you for the favorites, alerts, and reviews. Let me know your thoughts on another Chase/Adams fic and what do you think Cameron is coming back for.**

**Peace, love, and all of the above,**

**~Renthead015**

**P.S. I really hope Cameron isn't going to surprise Chase with a kid. If he has had a kid this whole time and she didn't tell him I'm going to be pissed and I don't want to start hating Cameron. Please **_**House**_** writers, be smart about this.**


	4. Chapter 4: An Update

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I'm writing this poem

To inform you

You all asked for

Another fic

In order to read it

You'll have to pick

The fics in the

Rated M Category

There you'll see another

Chase/Adams story

So if you would please

Go read and review

And please let me know

If this pleases you

**A/N: I know you probably expected another chapter, but I needed to find a way to steer you all in the direction of my new story. It's a one-shot and it's rated M. Since the fanfic guidelines say that I can't write an author's note as a chapter I decided to tell you in the form of a poem. It sucks but it was worth a try. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you all read my new story**


End file.
